Our New, Crazy Lives
by 3Anime
Summary: Kate, Torie, and Reagan lived on theirs own for four years, and their lives changed accordingly. But what happens when an evil witch shows up at their door, altering their lives forever? (Please Don't hate this is my first fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1

~Reagan's P.O.V~

The cool, Autumn air blew against my face as I lit a cigarette. It was around noon and I found myself in an alley waiting for my sisters.  
>The tree of us lived on our own. Torie was the oldest, being sixteen. Her hair was a dyed blond bob-cut. She wasn't short, yet she wasn't tall. Kate was the youngest, just turning fourteen. Her hair color was a light, wavy brown, and it hung down to her shoulders. She was a bit taller than girls her age. Both shared a bright shade of hazel eyes. Lastly, there's me, Reagan. I'm fifteen. My hair was deep black, thanks to dangerous chemicals I was covered in when I was eight , and it also made my skin a smidge more pale. Anyway, I keep a curl perm in my hair, making it stop at my mid-back. My eyes were a pale, soft yet piercing light blue. I was the tallest of all of my sisters.<br>Like I said, we lived on our own. That's because a few years ago our parents mysteriously disappeared without a trace. So, not wanting to be placed in an orphanage, we took off. Torie and Kate dropped out of school. I don't mean to brag, but I had already graduated. When I was seven. To continue, we left New York for Indiana. You wouldn't believe how difficult it really is to stow away on a plane. Logansville (A/N: just made it up, not even sure if there is even a Loganville in Indiana) is where we call home now. How did we come up with money? Shortly after be ran, Torie discovered she could turn into a knife. Being more intimidating than Kate, I used Torie to mug unsuspecting people. It was exciting and fun, but that's not why we did it. We needed food to eat and clothes on our backs.  
>"Reagan!" a familiar and cheery voice yelled.<br>I walked fully out of the alley to see Torie and Kate beaming.  
>"What?" I asked as I as I flicked away my cigarette butt.<br>"As you know, I've been saving my share in money up for a while," Torie stated.  
>I nodded. The money we got was split four ways: Torie, Kate, me, and necessities.<br>"Well, I want to treat you all to Chuck E Cheeses!"  
>I laughed, and soon they joined in. Even though she may be the oldest, Torie was very immature. Quickly, Torie ran ahead, forcing Kate and I to catch up. Within minutes, we were inside the child-infested building. Torie gave us a ton of tokens, and we went crazy like we were on a surgar high. After an hour or so of jumping, gaming, shooting, driving, and such, we were left with too many tickets to count. The three of us got useless trinkets, from a tie-dye maker to a small snow cone machine. Yeah, we got that many tickets.<br>With a ton of Chuck E Cheese bags in hand, we set off for where we called home. We had to walk a few miles, but soon ended up in the abandoned house we lived in. It was pretty big, and I have been fixing it up for a while. We threw our stuff in what was called the 'child room'. Kate decided to bake a cake, so she ran into the kitchen before anyone said anything. Torie curled up on the make-shift couch and watched Kodename Kids Next Door. Before I continue, let me explain how we get electricity and cable and such. There's an old generator out back that I alerted with special means. Torie want the only one with a unique gift. When I was ten, I discovered that I could channel electricity. Since then, I've mastered the use of it. And as for getting  
>cable, it wasn't that hard to hack someone's cable box and send waves to our TV. Anyway, I was sitting beside her reading a book.<br>There was a knock at the door.  
>I looked around. Torie was to glued to the TV to notice, and Kate was busy in the kitchen. I waited, hoping they would go away.<br>The knocking came again.  
>Sighing, I laid my book down and walked to the door. Hopefully it wasn't the cops or anybody like that. Slowly, I opened the door. A woman stared back at me. Her hair was blond and cut in a way I haven't seen before; like a spikey bob-cut with two long pieces twisting at her mid-section. Her eyes were a strange yellow. She seemed only an inch or so taller than me. The outfit she wore seemed connected together. The cuffs of her pants half ended in the middle of her calves, and the top was a tanktop.<br>"Can I help you?" I asked.  
>"Please," she said with pleading eyes. "I need a place to stay. I know this isn't your property and realize your a runaway. I'm sort of a run away myself. I'm running from my husband who is trying to kill me."<br>For a moment, I thought whether or not this woman was legit. If she was and I turned her away, she could end up dead with her blood on my hands. And if I let her in and she wasn't, what would happen? If it was the worse, we could probably get her away easily. So, I rolled my dice and let her in.  
>"Who's that?" Torie asked when I brought the woman into the living room. "Why is she here?"<br>"Yeah," Kate said, walking into view.  
>"She's going to be staying with us for however long," I explained.<br>"And my name," the woman said,"is Medusa."

~~~At the DWMA ~~~

~Third Person P.O.V~

"Okay, class," Dr. Stein said as he faced his students. "Today we will be dissecting."  
>Moans and groans filled the classroom.<br>"Oh, and Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona, I'm sorry you will miss the fun. Lord Death wants to see you."  
>Relief of not having to dissect another animal filled all of them as they rushes to the Death Room.<br>"Hiya!" Lord Death said as they enter.  
>"Hi, Lord Death," their voices rang in unison. Well, except Kid's, which was "Hello, father."<br>"This is going to be quite shocking news," Lord Death informed.  
>"Father, what is it?" Kid asked.<br>"I'm afraid Medusa is alive and well."  
>"What the hell?!" Soul Eater yelled.<br>"Geni hunter didn't work?" Maka said, surprised.  
>"It did, but we found that she contacted a very powerful witch from another realm, and that witch casted a protection spell over her, so when everyone thought Medusa was dead, she was sent over to that realm. Lord Death sighed. "But that's not the worst if it. I'm afraid when you destroyed Asura last month, you were fighting a decoy."<br>"What!?" Black Star shrieked. "That damn kishin who thought he was a bigger star than me is still alive?!"  
>"Well," Lord Death said, "I believe he escaped to the same realm as Medusa shortly after he was released, and left a decoy to masquerade as him."<br>"What are we gonna do, Sir?" Liz spoke up.  
>"Three peiple are giving Medusa a place to stay. Bring them here to be questioned. Kiddo here can open a portal. Good luck!<p>

~small time jump~

After making several portals and closing them, Kid fell down to the ground in a fit  
>"What the hell are you waiting for? Keep the portal open long enough for us to get through!" Liz yelled.<br>"I can't! Its asymmetrical! I'm garbage! I don't deserve to live! My life id useless! I shouldn't be allowed to be called a grim reaper!"  
>Liz sighed as she went to comfort him. The others watched as Liz and Patty comforted their meister. Sooner or later, Kid stood up and tried again. Quickly, they all jumped through the portal before Kid could notice that it was asymmetrical<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Medusa P.O.V

"This is an empty room you can stay in," the girl, Reagan, said.

"Why, thank-you," I said with fake politeness.

She smiled back. Glancing around the room, I saw that there wasn't much. Just shelves and an old mattress.

"I know there's not a lot, but we can go shopping for some things you'll need," she said.

I thought for a moment. My goal was to observe Victoria and Kate. Then again, the witch who sent me here to this realm mentioned this child a lot. She could be more important then I think. Plus, something seemed different about her soul, but I couldn't place it thanks to this low-magic realm. I decided that I would observe Reagan as well.

"Okay," I said.

"Come on," she said. "We can go now."

She raced down the stairs, and I slowly followed.

"Kate and I are going to stay home," Torie had said when I came down into the middle of the conversation.

"Okay, but don't leave if you two are planning to do something stupid, though," Reagan said after a sigh. The two sisters staying behind ran off as Reagan turned to me. "Looks like its just going to be you and me."

~small time jump~

Reagan led me into town, and during the walk I observed some interesting things. Whenever I would ask a question that hit a nerve, like why did she run away from her parents, sparks seemed to go around on her hands. She apparently was using soul force without realizing it. I wonder if she thought of it as something else. When we had gotten into town, a man in his early to mid twenties started to follow us.

"Reagan, hey Reagan!" he yelled.

Reagan made a somewhat of a growling sound. "Try to ignore him. He's just the local creep."

"I heard that!" he yelled as he grabbed her forearm, stopping her.

"What do you want, Leroy?" she complained.

The man, Leroy, stroked her hair. "Why are you _always_ so rude to me? Your sisters are so much more polite, yet you seem so much more enjoyable."

This guy was as annoying as Death Scythe and a bit creepier.

Soul force seemed to dance on her hands before she punched him in the face. He stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

At this point, I was distracted by a report from Erika.

'Make it fast,' I thought. 'I don't get to use my magic for long here.'

'You need to put a pause on your observations,' her voiced chimed, followed by a ribbitt.

'What? Why?'

'The DWMA found out that you were alive and pinpointed your location. They sent meisters and weapons to question the people you're staying with and-'

The connection stopped. Dammit! This wasn't turning out as good as I was hoping it would be. Oh, well, a set back is a set back. While Reagan was almost done fighting Leroy, I snuck off.

Kate P.O.V

"That was completely amazing!" Torie shrieked.

I smiled sheepishly. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I really think so!"

"Maybe I can finally be useful!"

"You need to call Reagan, now."

I sighed. I've been dreading this moment ever since I discovered I could turn into a crossbow, which was last year. A crossbow isn't very useful on the streets at all, but Torie has been helping me. I was embarrassed that I couldn't be something useful. Torie and I went to the woods to practice shortly after Reagan and Medusa left. I was thinking about being useful when I changed, so maybe that's why I didn't turn into a crossbow that time. Instead, I turned into a gun. A pistol, I thinks. Torie shot me off a few times, and was surprised with the damage I did to a tree.

"Do I have to call her?" I begged.

"Yes!" she demanded.

Silently, I pulled out the prepaid flip-phone out of my pocket and dialed Reagan's number.

"Blue!" she answered. She always said a color when she picks up her phone.

"Hey, Reagan," I said quietly."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just meet me and Torie at the old willow."

"Got it. Oh, and don't worry about our guest. She took off while I was fighting Leroy."

I wasn't surprised. Her fighting Leroy, that is. He's a major creep, and its been getting on her nerves. "Okay, see ya there!" I hung up.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Torie questioned.

"It'll be easier to show her," I replied as I casually walked away.

Torie followed me, and we ended up at the old willow within a few minutes. Sooner or later, Reagan showed up.

"What happened?" she asked.

I smiled. "Catch."

I jumped into the air and transformed into a gun, enjoying the sweet sensation. When Reagan caught me in her hands, she looked it, well me, over.

"How long have you been able to do this?" she asked curiously.

"Well, today is the first day I turned into a pistol. Last year is when I first changed, but I could only do a crossbow. I felt like I was useless, so I was scared to tell you. Torie practiced with me anyway, though," I told her.

She pointed me to a tree and shot off a few bullets, which seemed to glow blue and black. Reagan did more damage using me than what Torie did. She let go of me, and I turned back into my human form.

"You are _so_ not useless," Reagan said, giving me a short hug. "Let's head home. I don't know if its just my imagination, but I feel like something is about to happen."

~At the same time elsewhere~

Maka P.O.V

When I first entered the realm, I realized that the seasons must be opposite. While we were in Spring, this place was a bit cooler and brown leaves were falling from the trees.

"Maka?" Crona said quietly. "Do you know where we are? I don't know if I can deal with not knowing where I am."

I looked at Kid. He's the one who brought us here, so maybe he-

"We're about one hundred yards away from where our targets live," Kid said to the group.

Everyone followed Kid, who seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"So, how about all this?" Soul said, unexpectedly. "Medusa is_still_ alive and that dam kishin has been roaming this place for who knows how long."

I sighed. "Please Soul, don't bring it up."

"I know. All the trouble we went through to destroy them, and yet they're still alive."

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Its okay, though. They can't hide forever." Lie. It's not okay, and they could probably stay hidden for longer than we think.

After some time of walking, an old house came into view. It was kinda big, and Kid informed us that this was where they lived.

"Be careful," he warned,l "they could be extremely dangerous and evil."

We slowly walked into the house, only to discover that it was empty.

"Where the hell are they!" Black Star yelled. "They should be running here just to see me, the biggest star of them all! Know why? Because I'm going to surpass god!"

"Of course you are, Black Star," Tsubaki said.

I rolled my eyes. There's Black Star for you. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a note lying on what seemed to be a thrown together couch. Quickly, I read it aloud, getting everyone's attention.

"'Reagan-

If you get home and we're gone, we're just in the woods. Don't worry, we're not doing anything stupid to cause trouble. Anywho, we have our prepaids if you need to call us. Love ya, sis! :)

-Torie & Kate

"Apparently, they're sisters," Tsubaki stated.

How were they connected to Medusa? That was the question here, and nobody knew the answer.

"Ha ha! I found a diary!" Patty cheered while holding a fluffy pink notebook.

"Fork it up, Patty," Liz said, holding out her hand. Patty tossed her the notebook. Liz quickly panned through it. "The latest entry was today. Maybe it could help us." she started to read aloud.

"'Usually I write about our conditions and how we are on finances, but that's changing for today.

Some woman came to our house today claiming to need a place to stay. Something about her didn't feel right, and I know Reagan doesn't trust her. She hasn't trust a lot of people since she escaped from that lab five years ago. I'm guessing Reagan doesn't want to risk the woman's, Medusa I think, sob story being true. What she probably thinks is that if she turned out to be bad, it should be easy to get her away. Reagan can be really scary, especially when she uses me in knife form. Not only that, she can expertly channel electricity.

Speaking of different forms, Kate still hasn't told Reagan that she can turn into a crossbow. I'm not sure what she's afraid of. Kate wants to practice now, so bye :)

-Torie"

It stayed quiet for a moment. Soul was the first to speak.

"Does this mean that two of the sisters are weapons?"

"I suppose," Kid answered, in thought, "although that is quite rare in this world. And I'm guess the other one is a powerful meister, even if she doesn't know it yet."

"Yeah? Why do you guess that?" Soul stated.

"In this world, soul force is seen as the channeling of electricity, even though it really isn't."

It was now quiet again, but only for a few short moments.

"I'm going to see what these people have to eat," Black Star said loudly.

"Oh, you probably shouldn't do that, Black Star," Tsubaki cried.

"They're the ones making a big star like me wait! Ha ha!" he yelled as he took off.

Soul flopped down on the couch. "Might as well get comfortable. Who knows how long they'll be."

That's when I noticed a Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet book, one of my favorites. I picked it up and sat beside my weapon, flipping open the book.

After about ten minutes of quietness, Liz was the one to break the silence, causing everyone to look at what was going on.

"What's your problem, Kid?" she asked. "You've been staring at that picture for a while now."

"Its, its-" he started. Everyone expected him to say something along the lines of 'asymmetrical garbage', but that wasn't the case.

"It's perfectly symmetrical! Every hair and freckle, and even her smile! What beautiful symmetry! Even the background is perfectly symmetrical!" He went on.

"Are you insane?!" What if the girls walked in here hearin' you go on about this girl's picture's symmetry?!" Liz exploded. "They'll think you're a total creep!"

"I don't care!" he proclaimed.

I sighed, standing up. Liz and Kid continued to argue, Tsubaki was trying to prevent Black Star from signing his 'autograph' on everything, Patty was watching a giraffe cartoon on the TV, Crona was curled up in a corner, and Soul and I were doing absolutely nothing. We were a sight, and I wondered how our targets were going to react to this home invasion


	3. Chapter 3

Reagan P.O.V

The three of us walked for a good six minutes until our lovely little home appeared. As soon as I saw it, I knew something was up.

"Did you two leave the door open?" I asked quietly and cautiously.

"No," Kate whispered. "I made sure it was closed."

"Maybe it was the wind?" Torie suggested.

I shook my head. There was no wind.

"Maybe it was that Medusa chick. Maybe she decided to come back or something," Kate said.

"Maybe," I replied. I was hoping it wasn't, though. She may have seemed nice, but something felt off about her.

Now moving in secret, we snuck into the house. We avoided every creek to avoid making sound or any noise. Using a wall as cover, I peeked into the living room. What I saw was definitely _not_ Medusa.

One of the people I saw looked like a depressing person. Honestly, I wasn't sure if it were a guy or a girl. It was curled up in a ball, its pink hair surrounding it. The next person I saw was a girl who looked to be about my age. She had blond hair that was drawn up into pigtails. It looked like she was just standing there….. with my Shakespeare book! Pigtails better have a good reason for taking my book. On the couch next to her was a boy with shaggyish white hair with a headband that said….. Soul Eater? What the hell did that mean? Continuing to look around the room, I saw a boy with spiked-up blue hair. He seemed to be writing something on everything….. Black Star? Was that some kind of cult or something? There was a girl with long black hair trying to stop him, but that didn't do any good. Beside the White hair boy was a girl with shortish blond hair and was very occupied with a cartoon. The last two were bickering about….. symmetry? What kind of topic was that to argue about? One of them was a girl with light brown hair and looked similar to the blond watching TV. My guess was that they were related somehow. The girl was also very loud when she was trying to get her point across. The last was a boy with black hair and three white stripes….. on only one side. Strange? I think so.

Quietly, I motioned my sisters back outside and told them the plan. It wasn't really a 'plan' plan, but more of a jokeish thing. They were in our territory, so why not?

We returned inside, but this time we were not worried about being seen or heard.

"And that's why I hate all things the color green," Torie said proudly.

"You are such a moron, T," Kate fakely sneered.

When we entered the living room, all eyes were on us. None of us made eye contact or showed that we noticed that they were here; all part of the 'plan'.

"I'm getting a start on dinner," Kate said as she casually headed towards the kitchen. "Anything particular, you two?"

"Do what you want. Your turn to pick anyway," I said as I slowly leaned against the nearest wall.

"I sooo need TV right now," Torie said as she sat down on the little space left on the couch and snatched the remote from Blonde's hands.

"Be careful," I warned sarcastically. "You might lose the small amount of brain cells you have left."

"Sorry that not all of us can graduate school at seven years old!"

"That has nothing to do with anything!"

The two of us laughed. Everyone besides us looked dumbfounded and thougt about what we were up to. Kate now walked back into the room looking horrified.

"I think a cult member invaded our house," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Torie asked curiously as she flipped through multiple TV channels.

"The turkey's missing and there is writing everywhere!" she exclaimed.

"Of course they did, Kate. Cults just love sacrificing already dead animals," I said as I grabbed my book out of Pigtails's hand.

The look on her face was _priceless_.

Fanning through the pages, I spoke again. "Oh, and Pigtails, White, Pinky, Blonde, Cult Kid, Yell, Long Hair, and Stripes, y'all better have a good explanation for being in this house."

They looked surprised at first, probably to how I referred to them, but one soon spoke.

"We have real names, you know," Yell said.

"I'm the greatest assin Black-" Cult Kid started.

"Hush it, Cult Kid," I said. "Who has the explanation?"

Stripes was the one to speak, "You three need to be brought in for questioning at the DWMA ."

"The what?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. You three aided an evil witch on the run from us: Medusa."

"I knew something wasn't right with her."

"If you know what's best for you, you three need to come with us. It you're innocent, you'll have nothing to worry about."

Stripes had a point. Hopefully this MDAW place or whatever wasn't that far away from here.

Sighing, I replied, "Okay, whatever."

Suddenly, Stripes did something with his hands, and what looked like a floating orb appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that?" Torie questioned.

"Just come with us," Pigtails said.

~Small Time Jump~

After we jumped through the portal, we found ourselves infront of a giant and strange-looking building.

"I don't think we were properly introduced," said Pigtails. "I'm Maka. The kid you called White is Soul Eater, but everyone calls him Soul. Pinky would be Crona, and Blonde would be Patty. The girl you named Long Hair is Tsubaki, and Cult Kid would be Black Star. Yell would be Liz, leaving Stripes, which is Death the Kid, a.k.a Kid."

I shrugged. "The name's Reagan. The blond is Torie, and the other one would be Kate."

"We need to take these three to the Death Room," Kid said. At least I think that's his name.

They led us through multiple hallways until we entered this so-called 'Death Room'. It was strange. The hallway leading into it had what looked like guillotines every few feet. Once inside, it looked like little clouds were floating around, and a mirror was standing tall. Then a figure that looked like it came straight from one of Torie's cartoons turned to face us.

"Hiya!" It said. The guy sounded like a cartoon too. "So these are the three? Not what I was expecting."

"What do you mean?" Pigtails - sorry, Maka - asked.

"Well, they're not witches, and their souls are not kishin eggs."

I decided to speak up. "Um, we're not really working with that person or witch or what ever. She just showed up at our door asking for a place to stay."

"Strange. Medusa must have some kind of interest in you three, then. Do you have any family back in your world you three could stay with and be safe?"

"No," I said. "We're orphans."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Sir, we have reason to believe that they are meister and weapons," Liz spoke up.

"A who and a what now?" I asked.

"Really? That is quite rare in that world," Cartoon man said, ignoring my question.

"Yes," said Kid. "One weapon is a knife, the other is a crossbow."

How the hell did he even know that? I could feel electricity on my hands. Yeah, I may be able to control it, but when I get nervous, angry, or scared, it shows up when it feels like it.

"And the other must be a meister."

"What is going on?!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me and my sisters.

"It might help to explain what we're talking about," Cartoon man said. "A weapon is a person who can turn into a certain weapon, like a scythe, for example."

"So, my younger sister and I are weapons because we can turn into weapons?" Torie asked.

"Precisely. And since your other sister uses you both, that makes her a meister. Weapons and Meisters fight together to collect Kishin eggs and Kishin souls to keep order and prevent chaos. And in order for Weapons and Meisters to be able to fight together, each pair must have compatible soul wavelengths. But before they can fight, they need proper training."

"What does that mean?" I asked, cautiously.

"We're going to enroll you in the DWMA!"

~Small Time Jump~

"Just a little further!" Maka said to us.

After meeting the guy who turned out to be Lord Death, Maka had offered for us a place to stay with her and Soul. We accepted, of course. Tomorrow was when we returned to school after years without it, but apparently this school we were going to attend wasn't an ordinary school at all.

"Come on, Reagan!" Maka said when she noticed I was lagging behind.

I ran to catch up with them. Maka gave me a smile, and I smiled back. She seemed nice, and hopefully we could become good friends, because all I had was my sisters


	4. Chapter 4

"Reagan! Get! Up!" a familiar voice yelled.

I looked up from where I was sleeping, which was the couch. Torie looked back at me.

"What?" I complained.

"Come on! Today is when we start school! The DWMA, remember!"

I hated getting up early. "Ten more minutes... maybe an hour."

She laughed as she pulled me up from the couch. "Come on! We can't be late to our first day!"

I moaned as I pushed her away from me. This only made her laugh more. "Moron," I mumbled as I walked towards the bathroom. When we had gotten here yesterday, we had no clothes or anything.

Anyway, I viewed myself in the mirror. My hair was a bit of a disaster, so I just threw it up in a messy bun. My outfit from yesterday looked okay enough to me. My tattoos showed, though. They were the same one on each arm: black roses tipped with a blue flame-like color. When I finally came out, everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen. Scrambled eggs, I think.

"Hey!" Kate said as I sat down beside her.

"Hey," I replied back.

"So," Maka said. "You guys are in Professor Stein's Crescent Moon class. We're going to be in the same class! Usually you start in the N.O.T class, but Lord Death put you three in E.A.T class."

I nodded my head, not really knowing the difference between the two.

Sooner or later, the five of us started our way to the school, and as soon as we got to the steps Torie let out a heavy sigh.

"There are soooo many steps," she complained.

I rolled my eyes. Torie was a bit of a wimp. As we ran up as fast as we could, Maka and Soul ran ahead. They were used to the many stairs. I was shortly behind them, but Kate and Torie seemed to be just crawling up the stairs. It was actually pretty funny and I tried my hardest to keep from laughing. When they finally got to the top, they laid flat on the ground.

"I think I just died," Torie mumbled.

"Uh huh," Kate agreed.

"Come on, you two," I laughed as I pulled them up.

"Hey! You! New Kids!" a somewhat familiar voice yelled.

Great. It was Cult Kid. His name may be Black Star, but his name sounds so much like a cult for me to really care.

I crossed my arms as he came up to me, Tsubaki trailing behind.

"What?" I questioned.

"You think you're all that because your the new talk of the school!" he yelled. "You skipped N.O.T class and that's all anyone is talking about! No one is talking about me, the biggest star of them all!"

"What a self-centered little cult member. Hopefully your cult doesn't kick you out for that," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm not in a cult!" he yelled. "I challenge you to a fight!"

"Sorry, I'll pass."

"What? You afraid that you're going to get your ass kicked?"

Damn, this kid was annoying. "Fine."

"Prepare to lose!"

Looking around, I saw an adult onlooking the situation. My guess is that when people fight, someone has to be watching or something. I also saw Maka and Soul, and that other group, along with kids stopping to watch.

"Torie," I said as I held out my hand to her. When she formed, I slipped her through one of my belt loop holes on the side of my pants. "Kate." I held my hand out to her as well. Hopefully, she went for a crossbow. We'll save the gun when and if we have a winning blow or something.

She turned into a crossbow, obviously thinking the same thing that I was. Tsubaki turned into chain scythe, and Cult Kid ran straight at me. So the fight begins.

I easily dodged his first attack, and I counterattacked with firing Kate at him. I missed the first few tries, but hit him dead on in the stomach. The arrows Kate shot out didn't look like real arrows; they glowed black and blue. He came at me again, and this time I pulled Torie out to block him. As we were stuck in a blocking position, I gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest, and he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and punch me in the back, sending what felt like low-power electricity. It seriously tickled.

"Seriously? Was that suppose to hurt?" I mocked.

He looked dumbfounded and confused.

"Kate!" I whispered to her.

She obviously got the idea. Kate changed her form into a gun. Cult Kid hadn't noticed yet, and when he got up I heard him say something along the lines of 'ninja blade mode'. When he finally noticed Kate's change, I fired at him. He seemed to be able to dodge these with easy, so I made a crazy decision. I dropped both Kate and Torie to the ground and ran at him straight on. I dodged his efforts to stab me, and I tightly grab his wrists and sent electricity through his body. Cult Kid fell straight to the ground, unconscious.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," I mumbled to my sisters as they walked up to me.

"I didn't know Kate could turn into a pistol!" Maka said as she ran up to congratulate us for our win.

"Yeah, its sorta new," Kate said.

"How did you learn to use your soul force so strongly?" she asked.

"Soul force?" I questioned.

"Oh, right, you don't know. What you think is electricity you're channeling, its actually your soul force. Only strong and flexible souls can use it without channeling it through a weapon."

"Well, I just practiced a lot, I guess."

The other group walked up to me.

"That was quite impressive. You won without even a day of training." said Stripes. I know his name, but it seems that 'Stripes' suit him. Then again, he was the one arguing about symmetry…..

"Thanks," I said. "Death the Kid, right?"

"Yes," he said. "But please, call me Kid."

~Small Time Jump~

After Cult Kid was taken to the nurse's office, we headed for the classroom.

"We're so late," Maka mumbled as she walked into the classroom, followed by the rest of us.

"Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty, why are you late? And where's Black Star and Tsubaki?"

A man asked.

I felt like my blood froze. This guy looked like a scientist - check that, he was a scientist. Ever since I escaped from the lab, anything that was associated with science gave me cold chills. Its a long story I really don't feel like going into at this moment.

Anyway, this guy looked strange. His white lab coat had zig-zag stitches all over it, he had a stitches going down his face, and he had a screw through his head. No lie, a legit huge screw.

"Sorry, Professor Stein," Maka said cheerfully. "We were waiting for the new students to finish a fight with Black Star."

"That again?" he said.

Apparently, Cult Kid challenged a lot of the new kids.

"So I suppose Black Star won. Where is he?" the man continued.

"That's where you're wrong," said Kid. "The new students got him sent to the dispensary where he is currently unconscious."

"Really?" he asked. "Is that them?"

"My name's Reagan," I said, "and these are my sisters and weapons Kate and Torie."

"Welcome to the DWMA," he said. "Find a place to sit."

I ended up sitting between Kid and Maka, and Torie and Kate sat by Patty and Liz.

After what seemed like forever learning the history of weapons and meisters, it was time for lunch. By this point, Tsubaki had returned to class and had lunch with us.

"Black Star's still out," she said as she took a bite of her salad. "You got him pretty good, huh Reagan."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Sorry about that. Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Its okay. Black Star was obviously asking for it," she answered.

"So, where you guys from?" Soul asked.

"Logansville, but originally from the great New York City." Torie said cheerfully.

"Why did you leave? Was it because you were orphaned?" Liz asked.

I sighed. "Yeah. I mean, there was no proof of our parents' death, but the police declared they were dead after two months of searching. We didn't want to get separated in different homes."

"I see where you're coming from. Patty and I were left on the streets, and look where we are now. Just know there is always a good side to everything."

"Yeah!" Kate exclaimed. "Things can only get better from here, right?"

I nudged her shoulder. "Right


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Liz and Patty had insisted on taking Torie, Kate, and I shopping since we had no other clothes to our name. Kid insisted on coming too, seeing as how it was his money being spent. Must be a rich kid. Tsubaki stayed behind, because Cult Kid was still out. I didn't really feel guilty, seeing as he was still alive, but I might of had a twinge of guilt at one moment. Oh well, he did start it. Maka said she wanted to come, but she and Soul had other plans for the day, including figuring out where Medusa would be.

"Try this on!" Liz shouted at me as she threw me an outfit.

"I don't really wear dresses," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Just try it on!" she shouted as she dragged and threw me into a changing room.

God, she was persistent.

Quickly, I tried the outfit on. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My only problem was that it was a tad bit to short for my liking, though. Quietly, I walked out.

"What the hell!" Torie shrieked as she ran over to me. "Where's Reagan? Who's this girl in front of me?"

"Knock it off," I said as I playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"You should wear dresses more often," Kate said as she walked passed me with a dress outfit, heading to the fitting room.

"I'm not to sure," I said carefully.

"You are getting the outfit whether you like it or not," Patty said in a dark tone.

"Okay, okay. But only one dress."

~Time Jump~

There's that one feeling you get when you walk out of a store with a ton of clothing and accessories.

Feeling like a 'boss ass bitch' is a way to put it.

All together, I had gotten four dresses, ten t-shirts, eleven pairs of pants, fifteen pairs of shoes, a countless number of jewelry and such, and other needed material. I'm not sure how much my sisters had gotten, but it was about the same amount as me. Like I thought, Kid was a rich kid.

"Let's go somewhere else!" Patty yelled as she skipped through the streets.

"No, we've spent a large amount of time at stores already," Kid said.

"Oh."

"Can you guys help us get back to Maka and Soul's? We don't really know our way around this town quite yet," Kate asked.

"Of course we'll help!" Patty said excitedly….. a little too excitedly for getting to a house.

Suddenly, though, Kid stopped me and Torie. He took one of my bags and put it in Torie's left hand. Also, he straightened my hair out and fixed Torie's necklace.

"What the fuck?" Torie wondered aloud. "What was that all about?"

"Symmetry," he said. "Everything needs to be symmetrical."

"Then why are you _un_-symmetrical?" Torie questioned. "You got three stripes on one side but none on the other."

For a brief moment, Kid looked at Torie and I could have sworn he would throw a tantrum of some kind. Liz and Patty looked at her like they were going to nearly kill her. Then Kid looked at me, relaxed, and turned around.

"Please, don't mention that _ever_ again," he said. "Its a sensitive subject."

He walked ahead of us, and for a moment all of us froze for different reasons. But after we started walking again, Liz walked up to me.

"That was pretty strange," she said as the two of us fell behind everyone else.

"What was?" I asked, curiously.

"Kid. He didn't throw his usual 'I'm garbage' tantrum."

"Maybe he didn't want to embarrass himself?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it. Symmetry is life to him, even if his tantrums embarasses him."

She looked at me for a moment. Then she smiled, as if she realized something.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she replied in a tone that meant 'I totally figured something out and are soooo _not_ telling you yet'.

"Come on, Liz!" I said.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later. I'm sure of it."

"Reagan! Liz!" Kid yelled. "You guys need to catch up!"

When we got to Maka and Soul's, we had seen food everywhere.

"Get over here and help me now!" I heard Maka yelled as we all entered the door.

"We're here!" Patty cried loudly as she and Torie skipped like children into the living room.

"Hey guys!" Maka said as we walked into the kitchen.

It looked like her and Soul had been cooking forever.

"What's with all the food?" I asked.

"It's a get together, sorta," a cat said as she pranced into the room, wagging her purple tail.

"Who is that?"? Kate asked.

"That's right! You haven't met Blair yet," Maka said as the cat crawled onto her shoulder. "She's a cat, but can turn into a human."

"Yeah," Soul said from his chair. "We thought she was a witch, and she's the reason I'm still not a Death Scythe. I ate her damn cat soul instead of a witch's soul."

"The past is in the past," the cat, well, Blair, said confidently.

"Come on, you two," Liz said. "No need to argue."

"Hey everyone! Guess who's here! Me!" I heard a loud voice yell. Greeeaaaattt. Cult Kid was back. What joy.

Everyone headed for the living room when Maka said she had got a new movie that must have been the talk of the town. I stopped Kid in the kitchen, when it was just the two of us.

"Sorry about earlier," I said apologetically. "Torie doesn't really think before she acts or speaks."

"It's okay, really," he replied.

"Are you sure? You looked kinda upset."

He smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Come on, we should probably get in there."

Kid started to walk away, but I froze involuntarily. There was something about him that I really liked, and I found myself smiling like a little girl. Was this really what a crush felt like?

"Are you coming?" he asked.

I was about to say 'yeah', but the doorbell rang. Instead, I said. "Let me get the door first."

Quickly, I raced to the door and opened it. What I saw disgusted me so much I thought I was going to fall over dead. It was probably one of the worst things that has happened to me in a while, a long while. It was a thing I hated as much as a person could hate.

It was Leroy


End file.
